


Finally

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, real gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Yuri and Otabek used to meet in passing at competitions and skype on occasion. Eventually, that stops being enough.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bek-“ Otabek’s name caught in his throat as he was roughly shoved further into his hotel room, the door slamming behind him, so, after five months and nineteen days apart, Otabek spoke first. 

“I missed you.” His breath was hot against Yuri’s throat. One hand cupped the back of his neck and the other snaked its way under his loose T-shirt. Yuri opened his mouth to speak as Otabek worked down toward his collarbone, closing it with an aborted moan as the hand that had been snaking up toward his chest suddenly trailed below the waistband of his shorts. He couldn’t hold back a yelp when the hand disappeared and he was roughly hoisted into the air, but he quickly hooked his legs around Otabek’s hips in response. He took Otabek’s face in his hands and kissed him mercilessly, open mouthed and barely allowing the other man more than a quick gasp of air before he was on him again. He was entirely too consumed by the heat on his lips and the hands groping at his ass and back to be surprised when he was pushed down onto the queen sized bed in the center of the room. Finally, Otabek pulled back, and Yuri was completely breathless. 

“Hey.” Yuri said, flushed and panting  
.  
“Hi.” Otabek replied, smiling and clearly pleased with himself. “Surprise.” 

Yuri reached up to take Otabek’s lips in a much gentler kiss before he roughly flipped Otabek beneath him, so that he straddled his thighs. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“It’s your first Olympics,” Otabek replied, panting as well. “I wouldn’t miss it.” He stretched up to take another kiss before melting back against the bed. He must be exhausted. “Besides, five months is too long.” 

“Let’s never do that again.” Yuri agreed. As his breathing slowed and the world came back into focus around him as the bubble from Otabek’s whirlwind arrival popped, his brain started to work again. Just barely. He looked at the clock on the side table and fell onto the bed beside his boyfriend. “You should shower. You stink of travel.” 

“That didn’t seem to bother you too much a minute ago.” Otabek replied.

“Well it’s bothering me now. Go shower.” Yuri playfully shoved him off the bed.

Otabek gave in without further argument, collecting a pair of sweatpants and his black toiletry bag from his duffle. “Join me?” 

“What, just to keep you company? I’m competing tomorrow, Beka.” Yuri pulled himself to sit up against the many pillows stacked against the cheap wooden headboard of the bed. 

“Mmm, you’re right. It’s late. Tomorrow then,” he promised. 

Yuri smiled and slipped under the covers, scrolling through his phone as he waited for Otabek to join him. He didn’t have to wait long at all until the lamp above the bedside table switched off and mattress dipped behind him. Otabek’s thickly muscled arm wrapped around his waist, pressing his back firmly against his chest. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” They laid in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Yuri spoke again. “How long can you stay this time?”

Otabek’s hands trailed up and down his side. “Not long enough.” 

Yuri pushed himself further into Otabek’s embrace, catching his hand at his hip and holding it there. “That sucks.” 

Otabek nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss just on top of his shoulder. “I know.” It was unfair, how rarely they got to see each other, let alone hold each other like this. Texting, Facetime, and Skype were barely enough in the three years that they were friends. In the last two years that they’d been together…it was unbearable. “Don’t think about it so much, Yura,” he said, “be here with me.” 

Yuri only grunted. After a long time, when Otabek was sure Yuri must have fallen asleep and was halfway to unconsciousness himself, Yuri spoke again, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear, “I want to be here with you always.” 

Otabek was caught off guard. The sentiment settled heavy in his chest. He wanted that too, more than anything. “you’re so cheesy when you’re tired,” he replied. Yuri weakly elbowed him in the side before rolling to press his cheek into Otabek’s shoulder, letting his arm stretch across his chest. Otabek pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, over the mess of blond hair that must have been hastily pulled into a bun before he arrived. “Go to sleep, Yura.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this drunk and didn't proof read it. It appears that I've skipped over Yuri's olympic debut. Don't worry. I'll get back to it.

Otabek woke with a start, his arm stuck under a mess of blond hair. The unmistakable buzz of a phone on the side table popping the warm, happy bubble they’d created for themselves overnight. “Yuri—“ 

Yuri groaned and his arm shot out to grab his phone, a completely one of a kind unflattering picture of Victor took up the whole screen. He hit decline and rolled into Otabek’s lazy embrace. They were granted a few moments of peace before the phone rang again. Yuri snatched the phone from the side table. “Why?” He answered, voice rough. 

“Yurio it’s time for your morning skate. Are you coming?” Yuri scrambled out of bed, “I’m almost there. Don’t freak out.” 

“Aright, Yurio I was just making sure. I know you want to get in one last practice before your Olympic debut this afternoon.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and chucked his phone back onto the bed as he dug through his bag for workout clothes. 

“Yura?” Otabek was still half asleep when he rolled onto his back to watch as Yuri stepped into his pants, pulled a shirt over his head, frantically pulled his knotted blond hair into a messy ponytail as he tried to make himself look presentable. 

“I’m going to my morning skate but I’ll be back for lunch, I think.” He said, roughly stepping into his shoes now that he was fully dressed. 

Otabek grunted and rolled back into his pillow, “text me,” he said, thankful that for once he didn’t have to get up for an early morning skate and that if he’d have to spend the morning without Yuri he could at least spend it in bed asleep. 

“Of course,” Yuri replied. 

“Have fun,” Otabek said, and the door closed softly as Yuri left. 

It was always like this. A night spent together in bliss, even if it was just holding each other and talking about nothing, or watching a movie with Yuri fit snugly between his legs or tucked into his side; the morning with one or both of them rushing to practice. One day it would be different. Otabek was sure of that much. He’d make sure that one day they’d have a lazy morning to themselves if it killed him. He drifted back to sleep and didn’t wake up again until his phone buzzed beside him. 

“Da.” He answered roughly. 

“Victor and Katsudon are taking me to lunch, I’ll text you the address. Meet us there.” 

“I’ll see you soon, then.” Otabek replied as his phone dinged with the address that Yuri had promised. 

Otabek joined them just before he threw himself into traffic. Victor had been rambling endlessly about some trip they were planning for their anniversary. About how Makka was getting along with their new puppy. It was torture. Otabek came up behind him, he was already slumped over in his seat at the table across from the most disgusting couple on the planet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Finally,” he said, leaning into the touch, “I thought I’d have to sneak out the bathroom window or something.” 

He pretended not to notice Victor’s faux offended gasp and the way that Yuuri chuckled to himself as Otabek kept his arm around Yuri when he pulled his chair up to the table. Otabek smiled but didn’t reply. As gross as he thought Victor and Yuuri were he knew that Otabek admired them, as skaters and as a couple. He knew that Otabek saw the way they were together and wanted the same for them. Yuri couldn’t truthfully say that he disagreed, but he’d never admit it. He’d never want to be as gross as they were, not in public at least. But to live together? To build a life that included meeting more than three or four times a year? It sounded amazing, if not slightly impossible. 

He tuned back into the conversation as Otabek asked about their new puppy. At 10 weeks they were hesitant to leave her with Yuuri’s sister apparently, but they’d expected the litter would be due after the Olympics and after watching Makka for so many years they ultimately trusted her to look after the newest Kastuki-Nikiforov with only an appropriate amount of concern. He’d heard Victor talk about them possibly adopting once or twice. He couldn’t imagine how they would be with an actual child if they were this insufferable about their pets. Sure he loved his cat, he missed her when he was away from home, but he kept that to himself. 

“Yurio,” Yuuri asked again, and Yuri finally focused on the Japanese man who, he realized, had probably been trying to get his attention for just a bit too long. “Are you ready for your competition this afternoon?” He asked. 

“Of course I’m ready,” Yuri quickly replied, quelling the anxiety that bubbled up in his chest as he thought about his Olympic debut. “I got a gold at the Grand Prix with my program and I’m not competing against anyone new.”

Victor nodded, “Of course, Yurio, but there’s no need to be cocky. You still have to skate a difficult program.” 

Otabek quickly jumped to his defense, even though he didn’t need it. “Yura will be great. I’m sure of it. Victor, surely you’ve noticed how much he’s improved even since the Grand Prix, yes?”

Victor nodded in agreement. 

\------

When they got back to the hotel room it was clear that Otabek had been itching for more than a kiss and a few stolen touches. After watching Yuri’s performance he was half hard and barely able to keep his hands to himself. He pushed Yuri into his hotel room with on hand on the small of his back and his body pressed hotly against his. Yuri took the initiative to grind into him as he stumbled backward into his room. Otabek quickly fumbled with his own belt as Yuri struggled to peel his costume off. He turned around and Otabek sucked at the base of his neck as he unzipped Yuri’s outfit and nipped at the curve of his hips when he crouched down to pull his costume down to his ankles. 

“Beka,” Yuri moaned, already gripping himself in the palm of his hand as he stepped out of his costume and Otabek pulled him around so that they were facing each other and he was stumbling backwards before he ran into the edge of his bed. He pinned Yuri to the bed with little effort, and little resistance from his boyfriend. One hand gripping both of his wrists and the other working at his boyfriend’s cock where he’d peeled away his hand only moments before. 

“You were beautiful. You are beautiful.” He said, sure that his sentiment was muffled against Yuri’s mouth. Yuri didn’t try to reply, only pushing upward with his hips and into Otabek’s kiss with all of his might. 

“ Relax.” Otabek laughed, a harsh exhale against Yuri’s neck as he pressed down against the blonde. 

Yuri still didn’t reply, only grunting against his lips and arching his torso up into Otabek as he moved down toward his thighs. With a gold Olympic medal slipping off his chest, Yuri moaned deliciously as Otabek licked at his balls before quickly moving his lips to the head of his cock. 

“ Is this what you want?” he asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Yes,” Yuri breathed, “Beka-“ he didn’t finish before Otabek took him into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the head of his cock before swallowing him deep into his throat. 

He felt Yuri’s hand grip at the long fringe of his hair as he bobbed up and down, feeling the blond grow harder. It’s not like they’d never done this before. They have, but not like this. Not with such pride and desperation thick between them. 

When Yuri had finished and Otabek had swallowed him as well as he could, he pulled him into his chest, rolling the blond onto his side and curling his palm under the curve of his waist. “I wish we could stay this way forever.” 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell is happening


End file.
